ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassen's 1st Alien 3
Category:Episodes Annia was sitting on a chair when Cassen arrived from her own search for Riliven,She noticed Cassen's right sleeve pulled up above her watch. "Did you see anything?"Annia asked her,She wasn't sure why Cassen rolled her right sleeve up.The Cassen she knew would not roll her sleeves up even when it came to cleaning up a mess caused by things they did and both were told to clean up when they were kids. "Four armed big creatures"Cassen stated using fragments of words,she walked away to her room and then shut it before Annia could follow her. Annia stood there helpless. ______________________________________________________________________________ Morning arrived,So did the day. "But officer,He's just a five year old boy who went missing during Halloween last night!My friend Cassen looked for her brother and couldn't find him"Annia told the officer as her hands slid a little on the desk,She had gone to the police station that following morning when seemed to be open. "has it been forty-eight hours?"Asked the officer who was man,he wore a black police uniform and his hair was a dishwater blond. Annia was unnerved on seeing his eye color a mixture of black and purple. "No......Are you a newbie?"she asked him with a notice of seeing his pens lined perfectly onto his breast pocket.She SAW'''the socks that were up and his glasses' having abit of tape in the middle.She '''SAW books scatted around the police desk with a titles of 'how to deal in a missing person situration' and 'to surivive in a missing persons report adventure',She saw there was ipad laying on the desk looking like it was bought yesterday. "plus there is no service here in this station,next time you should be ready for this type of duty assigned to you by the chief" "How did you know he assigned me to this?"He asked shocked on what Anna had told him. "I have a few things to tell you before giving how I know.First off,Roll down your socks then pick up those books and put them away.second thing,get those pens off because they make you look like a nerd who's entered the wrong speciality and right after that get new eye glasses."Annia explained to the newbie man. "Who taught you to be this good on noticing things?"He asked Annia,the officer had not met someone that's eye was excellent for identifying "My mother taught me,She was giving me chores everywhere we went to improve my skills although she taught me a bunch of things which I do not show my friends"She explained to him. "Now what do you practice those skills on these days?"He asked,raising a eyebrow. "Whats your name nerd?"Annia asked,She used the word 'Nerd' since it seemed to be perfectly fitting him in what state he was in. His face reddened. "Sven,Don't call me a nerd you girl!" "Ha,no wonder you seem familiar!"Says Annia "I saw you on the news during that Police convention" "What happened there remain does not need to be known"Said Sven as he remarked sounding like something had gone wrong. "I'll tell Cassen all the officers are gone and left a newbie to do their job"Said Annia,She paused for a minute before saying more. "unless..." "Unless what?"Asked Sven. "You help Cassen find her brother and I won't even tell a soul about this"Annia said,She had finished her bait to lure in Sven into helping a impromptu search. Sven's eyes narrowed. "If you do tell,I will search for every reason or criminal record that were not investigated thoroughly,So I can get pay back on you" Annia chuckled,She knew there was no criminal record for her since Annia was one of those clean slate type of person. "We'll see about that,"said Annia,smiling."Now lets go get Cassen to come" ________________________________________________________________ Wrapped around the watch was a frabric of cloth peaking out shine of dark blue light escaping out hardly enough to be seen from a view of a bird. Cassen looked down at her watch while sitting in a office room,She was unemployed and had changed at least five jobs after gradurating high school.For the past following year, cassen had been dependent on her money saved for food savings,finance,and everything that was used for keeping a mortgage not out due. Behind the front desk of her soon-to-be-boss seemed like forever to her,Rather being happy or excited she expected one word to lead her into a profitable life while searching for her brother. The door opened for a man to come in,He looked bulky and his hair looked like he had washed it to pull it back before work had started.He wore a black tuxido,black sleek pants and dancing shoes as if he had arriving from a ball or a grand Opra-although his hair was white to be not matching his tuxido. "Before you ask.I went to a dance invovling all the major boss'es running a good bussiness"Said the tuxido man as he sat down on his relaxing wheeling comfortable chair. "Yesterday was halloween,You went to a dance dressed as who?"asked Cassen,raising a eyebrow while saying it. "James bond double007,"He answered trying to mimic the agent spy's voice,only sounding more younger then he originaly was. ""Are you here to apply for that test engineer? "Of course I am,I have studied engineering and I'm ready."Cassen said as she sounded confident. "are you desprate for this job?" "heck no,Do you see me acting real desperate enough to make up things?" Trivia -Chanler Sven is first introduced as a newbie officer. -Cassen's boss was in Jame's bond costume. -Cassen wanted to be a Test engineer.